<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Interrupted by Yuurei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879752">[Podfic] Interrupted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei'>Yuurei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breaking the News, Don't copy to another site, Half-naked 007, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, cuddling a cat, freshly established relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Q’s video conference gets interrupted by a half naked agent wielding a cat..</p>
<p>Inspired by the multitude of wonderful fanart on Tumblr featuring Q and Bond in front of a computer, some clothed, some not quite 😉. And also by stories of zoom call accidents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Interrupted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333427">Interrupted</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychopersonified/pseuds/Psychopersonified">Psychopersonified</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reader's Notes: 🤣🤣 I interrupt your regularly scheduled James with Cat!Q to give you James with Q's Cat!</p>
<p>If someone could give me some Cat!James fics that would be awesome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Story:</strong>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333427">Interrupted</a>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> Author:</strong>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychopersonified/pseuds/Psychopersonified">  Psychopersonified</a>
</p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei">Yuurei </a></p>
<p>Length: ~15 min</p>
<p>Media Fire File: <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/qngwsylfwj11e8d/Interrupted_%25E2%2598%2586.m4a/file">m4a</a></p>
<p>0930</p>
<p>Edit: As of Nov 26/20 There's a <em>Car Troubles and Not Quite Dates </em>podfic available as well which is a sort of prequel to this fic- also by psychopersonified. Its in my general "Podfics" series (somewhere) or you can find it just <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639290">Here</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm trying to give myself a buffer of stuff done so that I can post at least something each week to keep me going during weeks I just dont want to talk anymore. "Something" could be a one shot or a single chapter. </p>
<p>That being said: How to Test Quartermasters I've slated in my calendar to be posted next week sometime. Because I'm mean enough to make you wait days between chapters but apparently not mean enough to make it three weeks for the entirety. It's one of my favourites.</p>
<p>Once again, if you've got any good Cat! James fics lying around I'd love to be pointed in that direction. I just think Bond makes an excellent big cat. (I'll take other predator Bond too!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>